


Friday the 13th

by manthepan



Category: Donnie Darko (2001), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rape Play, all you need to know, birthday fic, donnie is the serial killer, is that peter and donnie LARP boning a serial killer, it's super consensual tho, like whoa Peter is into it, nasty bois, noncon roleplay, there's a blanket fort, they're also super cute and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manthepan/pseuds/manthepan
Summary: Peter Parker and Donnie Darko have been going steady an life is great.  Especially since they discovered they're both into roleplaying a little serial killer naughty business.AKA: I have a rat as a brain and this was a birthday fic that I had way too much fun writing.
Relationships: Donnie Darko/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Friday the 13th

As soon as they found out, they started planning the entire day and clearing their schedule.

There’s an actual Friday the 13th this month.

Peter was really never one for slasher movies, they scared him. Donnie liked them okay, but never sought them out over other movies. He’s the type to laugh when someone dies in a particularly ridiculous way.

But then last Halloween happened. Normally when couples think back on their most romantic night together, they think of a birthday or an anniversary. Maybe even Valentine’s Day. For Donnie and Peter, it was last Halloween. It was when Donnie wore a Jason Vorhees costume and made Peter’s toes curl all night long. Peter rode him until his hips gave out and then some more.

The mask didn’t come off once.

It’s the day before and as they walk to History class together, they’re cementing some of the minor details.

“Okay, my aunt will drop me off right after she gets home from work. I tried to get her to let me take your bus home with you but she wouldn’t say yes.”

“That’s fine,” Donnie shrugs with his arms full of both their books.

“I’m really excited,” Peter says with the biggest grin.

“Yeah. Me, too.”

“And you  _ know _ you’re gonna have the house to yourself till Monday?”

Donnie tosses his head back and laughs, Peter gets stuck on how his slight adam’s apple moves.

“For the  _ hundredth _ time, yes. We’re totally in the clear. Get to make as much noise as we want…”

Peter’s face explodes in a blush as they round the doorway into the classroom. How can he just say those things out loud?!

* * *

Peter almost eats asphalt trying to get out of his aunt’s car. His knee gets caught up in the strap of his duffel bag and nearly catapults him face first into Donnie’s driveway. How appropriate on this most unlucky of days. Thankfully, he saves himself and his front teeth just in time and waves May off as she pulls away, then he swings around to knock on the door.

He doesn't get to the second knock before Donnie answers, swinging the door open quickly with that lop-sided grin of his; the kind that shows off one of his canines. Peter’s heart stutters. They just got done with their day at school not a couple hours ago and you’d think it’s been days since they’ve seen each other.

Peter clambers in through the threshold without saying much of anything past a breathy “Hi…” and then Donnie’s mouth is on his. Peter panics for a second because they didn’t bother to check if May had actually driven off yet. Guess they won’t know until Peter gets that text later tonight.

The pizza is ordered, the movies are rented, the pillow fort--per Peter’s request-- is ready to be constructed. This is going to be the best Friday the 13th ever.

Very predictably, they don’t get through the first half of the first Jason movie before Donnie’s got his hand on Peter’s wrist and guiding it towards his lap. Peter gasps lightly when he feels that Donnie's hard. Not just hard, but ‘I’ve been thinking about fucking you into the carpet since you got here’ hard. They’ve seen this one quite a few times so he isn’t bothered by the interruption. Though, he can barely remember the ending. Wonder why…

Peter honestly isn’t surprised, they’ve been hyping this day up for almost two weeks and the fact that they have the house to themselves is just too good of a chance to pass up. He grabs his boyfriend through his sweats and Donnie’s mouth opens quietly, gasping lightly. Peter has his lips over the mole on his neck, giving it sucking kisses. Even though it makes no real sense, he swears Donnie’s more sensitive wherever he has a beauty mark. Or maybe he’s just sensitive to kisses. Either way, it’s very sweet.

Donnie’s hand doesn’t leave Peter’s wrist as he strokes him off over his pants. It doesn’t take much for things to escalate with them, never has. Donnie shifts quickly and pushes Peter to the floor, shoving his shirt up with both hands. Peter’s inexperienced hands fall away from his boyfriend’s erection in favor of holding tight onto his back. There’s a hickey on his neck in less than a minute and they’re both getting ahead of themselves; shirts are getting pulled up but not quite off and the movie is completely forgotten. 

Not that Peter is aware, but Donnie needs to slow this down or the plan he’s been carefully plotting won’t come to pass. Not that having sex in a blanket fort is a  _ bad _ thing. Just not the right thing.

“Wait--,” Donnie strains as Peter’s fingers brush under the elastic of his boxers and he nearly crumbles.

“What?” Peter replies breathily.

“I gotta…” God, getting up and leaving in the middle of this is way harder than Donnie thought. He sighs and lets his head hang. “I gotta go do something really fast. I’ll be right back.”

Peter squirms under him. “Condom?”

Donnie flushes and a huge grin spreads over his face. Fuck, if only. “No. No, it’ll just be really quick. I’ll be right back.”

Confused and just disappointed enough for it to make Peter’s expression wilt, he responds, “Oh, okay… I’ll be here.”

Donnie’s heart actually  _ hurts _ to leave Peter like this but it’s all for a good reason. A great reason. He kisses his boyfriend and groans when Peter sticks his tongue in.

“Killin’ me here,” Donnie mutters right before he musters the strength to get up and leave the room.

Peter watches him go and then tries to focus back on the movie. He knows this part so his hazy brain doesn’t have to focus on it.

Then, the lights go out. And the T.V. Not even the nightlight plugged in the hallway is on. Peter perks up and looks around as his eyes adjust to the low lighting. The sun hasn’t gone down completely yet so at least there’s that.

“Donnie?” Peter calls. No answer. He stands up and out of the fort. “Donnie, what happened?” 

Still, no reply. His heartbeat starts to pick up. Donnie’s house isn’t that big, he should be able to hear him. Unless he went outside…? But why?

Peter goes for the kitchen when he hears footsteps thudding toward him, from behind. He turns quickly but doesn’t see anything. Okay, uh… not really funny anymore.

“Donnie, this is a prank, right?” 

His voice is shaky. No answer. The footsteps come back and they’re quicker, right behind him-- Peter opens his mouth to scream but there’s a hand over his face, holding it back. He claws at the arms keeping him confined and then he hears Donnie’s voice right by his ear say;

“I’m gonna gut you like a fish…”

Relief washes over him, which is quickly followed by anger. He tries to throw an elbow into Donnie’s ribs but can barely wiggle freely.

“You scared me!” he muffles incoherently behind Donnie’s hand--Donnie’s...gloved hand…?

Then, he’s quickly spun around and shoved back until he stumbles onto the living room couch. That’s when he sees it, when this whole thing clicks into place and the adrenaline in Peter’s blood spikes for an all new reason.

Donnie’s got on his Jason mask. A zing of white hot pulses through Peter’s small body and makes him shiver. It’s all he can do not to let his knees fall open.

He gets it now and he’s very,  _ very _ into this.

“Let me go,” he commands in a not very commanding voice.

Donnie shakes his head slowly. He’s got on this dark green, oversized button up that smells like a thrift store and the jeans he has on are equally as poor-fitting but those have the aroma of lawn-clippings.

Peter’s hands are held down at his hips and whenever he tries to move, the grip gets tighter.

“Hold still,” Donnie tells him and Peter’s never wanted to listen so bad in his entire life.

* * *

Leather gloves don’t taste very good, and Donnie’s fingers in his mouth are not gentle at all but this isn’t Donnie. It’s “Jason”. And Jason doesn’t know what gentle is. 

Those fingers are shoved into him without any prep, two of them, all at once. Peter’s pants are around one of his ankles and his underwear is just barely pushed out of the way. The sudden intrusion takes his breath away and he can’t find it in him to moan. Any other time, Peter would tell Donnie to stop and get more lube or just use one finger. That won’t work here. But still, it’s a thrill to say, “That hurts...Stop…” and the fingers push in harder.

Donnie’s fingers hook in him and press solidly against Peter’s prostate. His dick jumps in the confines of his boxer briefs. There’s a cool wet spot forming at the tip and that’s just another sensation on this side of uncomfortable to keep up the illusion.

Donnie shoves Peter’s right knee over hard, stretching him all the way out and Peter yelps, struggling out of reflex against it.

Then, something small is thrown onto his chest. A condom. Peter can barely form a thought before Donnie huffs behind the mask, “Put it on…”

On...himself?

Donnie takes his hand off Peter’s leg and shoves the baggy grass-stained jeans down enough to let his cock out.

Oh…

Peter’s never been good with working under pressure so when he fumbles with opening the little metal pack, Donnie rakes his fingers on Peter’s sweet spot and nearly makes the boy come. How the heck is he supposed to concentrate like this? And it’s dark!

But with every slow pull and shove of Donnie’s fingers, Peter is reminded very quickly how this is all gonna be so worth it.

It’s a clumsy job, one that normally would have them giggling and saying sorry in between kisses. Not this time.

Donnies rips his hand away from Peter’s insides and before he can clench around nothing, Donnie shoves completely inside.

It hurts. It hurts a lot. Peter screams from it and Donnie just stays still, his loud breathing amplified from reverberating behind his mask.

Here is where Peter wants to say stop for real. Not even their first time was this bad. He knows that if he actually asked for this to be over, it would. Donnie would take off his costume and he’d make everything all better.

Which is why Peter doesn’t say anything. He trusts Donnie so much that even as his vision blurs with tears and his body tenses all over, he knows Donnie would never actually hurt him bad.

Instinctually, Peter’s hands go to Donnie’s thighs and try to push him away. Then, just as fast as everything else has been happening, his wrists are pinned above his head. Peter arches and whimpers, writhes under his boyfriend in an attempt to find a comfortable spot.

Then Donnie starts to move. It’s slow and Peter moans in appreciation, loving how it feels like Donnie is petting away the burning stretch. The next time Donnie completely bottoms out, Peter moans in earnest.

It’s hard to stay in character, especially when all Donnie wants to do is take off these stuffy layers and hold Peter tight. He knows he’s hurting him and he knows he scared him in the beginning but as he moves, it looks more and more like Peter’s really into it. If it weren’t for the atmosphere, he’d wanna get Peter naked and watch the red marks from his hands form on his peachy skin.

Fuck, it takes everything in him not to talk, not to moan. This feels so fucking good and he loves telling Peter as much. His sweetheart gets so melty and mushy whenever he compliments how good he feels inside. Despite the more rough and thoughtless attitude he’s got going on right now, all he wants to do is tell Peter he loves him. Because he does. God, he loves him so much.

He loves how even though this hurts and it probably isn’t the best sex they’ve had, Peter still opens up for him, lets his hands and legs be tossed and pinned down. He’s so trusting and giving because he just  _ knows _ that Donnie would sooner take an axe to his own leg than hurt him.

He isn’t gonna last long like this, not with Peter’s weepy, fucked out expression the only thing he can see through the little eyeholes. His lip has got to be bleeding from how hard he’s clamping his teeth down onto it in his attempts to stay silent. Jason doesn’t moan.

Peter pushes hard against the hold on his wrists and Donnie takes pause for just a moment. That felt real, like he was actually trying to get out. He has it in his head to release him until he hears in the hottest but still somehow pathetic voice, “ ‘M close… I’m gonna come…”

Fuck. Fuck! He can’t take this anymore.

Donnie rips his mask off, lets Peter’s hands go and swarms over top of him. The kiss is way more heartfelt than either of them probably intended but they can’t help it.

Peter lets out all these noises into Donnie’s mouth that he gives right back as his pace picks up. There was a steady rhythm but not anymore. Now he’s just chasing the fireball in his gut, the tightening in his balls that he needs to let loose.

He comes before Peter but he doesn’t stop, Donnie pumps his cum high into Peter’s body (or so he imagines he would, were it not for the condom) and then Peter yells as he takes his mouth away from Donnie’s.

There’s an absolute mess inside his underwear when they’re all done, panting and out of their minds.

Peter’s the first one to pipe up. “You’re heavy…”

Donnie chuckles. “Yeah. Deal with it for a sec. I can’t feel my legs.”

Then Peter giggles and peppers kisses into his boyfriend’s hair.

“Sorry about hurting you,” Donnie manages.

“It’s okay. I just need snuggles and a pillow to sit on.”

“Mhm. How about we just lay down?”

“Okay…”

There’s a lovely pause while the two boys try to regain themselves. The afterglow this time isn’t as angelic. They’re all crumpled up together and neither one of them is particularly comfortable.

“I need new underwear…” Peter whines.

Donnie lifts his head and he’s smiling. “I got some you can wear.”

“They’re too big!” Peter protests with a scowl.

“Yeah, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was as fun to read as it was to write. I might make more for this pairing but honestly I have so many AUs i don't even know where to start.
> 
> Let me know what you think! (Happy birthday again, Fungii ilu)
> 
> Moodboard by me! <3
> 
> Find me on twitter! [@permitfrogger](https://mobile.twitter.com/permitfrogger)


End file.
